


In Season

by abrigosAzules (orphan_account)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, POV Change, Perfuma-Centric, Scorpia-centric, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/abrigosAzules
Summary: "Perhaps," Perfuma realized softly, "she's not as bad as we thought."
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	In Season

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely based off of [this](https://spop-prompts.tumblr.com/post/182405839437/at-the-princess-prom-perfuma-sees-a-tall-and) post on tumblr.

_ “Perhaps,” Perfuma realized softly, “she’s not as bad as we thought.’” _

“Perfuma, is everything okay?” Bow’s nasally voice drew the princess from her thoughts. “There’s a lot of- ACHOO! flowers, everywhere, and it’s giving lots of people the sniffles…”

Plumeria was blooming. Literally. Ever since the dreadful night of princess prom every tree, vine, stem, bush, sapling, and weed in Perfuma’s kingdom was flowering, and it wasn’t even spring! 

Perfuma wrung her hands through her petal braided hair, avoiding Bow’s worried stare. “Yes, yes- it’s just, ah, my powers. Acting up. Yes, that’s all.” 

“That’s all?” Bow stepped forwards, brows going up-up-up until they practically met his hairline. It would be cute if his nose didn’t match the roses springing up at Perfuma’s pacing feet. 

“Perfuma, that sounds kind of serious.” He paused to unleash another full-bodied sneeze, “Your Powers are, well, powerful! Should we bring you to see Queen Angella, or something?” 

“No, I’m fine! Seriously, it’s just…” Perfuma trailed off bit guiltily. She couldn’t just outright say it was a Horde soldier who had set her heart a-flutter, could she? As endlessly supportive as Bow was on his weekend trips to Plumeria, Perfuma couldn’t shake the niggling feeling that this might be a bit too far. The silhouette of broad, tall shoulders, the catch of moonlight on a dazzling dress; those were all fine, normal things - but not when they belonged to a Horde Force Captain. 

Well, unless she left that part out…but she couldn’t lie to Bow!

Perfuma made up her mind. “I met someone!” 

The princess was so very glad they were alone right now in her vine swept home as she flopped into one of her seats. Bow made to sit next to her, and she sidled over accordingly - face inexplicably hot. Bow waited patiently for her to continue, but the bite of his lip and glimmer in his eye betrayed to Perfuma the archer’s excited intrigue. 

“I met her at Princess Prom…” Perfuma began, smoothing the folds of her dress. 

“Did she sweep you off your feet? Did you dance together?! Did you have a moonlit ki-!” Bow cut himself off, gesturing for Perfuma to continue. 

“She was tall and mysterious, and I hadn’t met her before - which is weird because hello, princess - and absolutely gorgeous.” Perfuma sighed, followed by a soft giggle, “I can't stop thinking about her.”

“Did you catch her name?” Bow leaned in. Well, perhaps not leaned in, they were sitting side by side. It was more of an awkward turn so he could see her face better. 

Perfuma most certainly had. It was Scorpia, the Horde Princess. 

“She didn’t throw it.” Perfuma lied, looking away again. Smooth. 

“Hah hah, very funny. Seriously, who was she?” Bow pressed, reaching up to pluck one of the flowers that had sprouted suddenly from the overhead hanging plant. 

“I’m serious!” Perfuma protested as Bow wove the flower into her hair, above her ear. In its place another, pinker, set of buds bloomed twice fold on a whim. 

“I get it if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to lie.” Bow sniffed. Perfuma waved her hand, and a leaf provided itself for him to wipe his nose with. 

“I’m sorry-“ 

“It’s okay! But if you change your mind you should let me be your wingman, so we can get this pollen problem taken care of.” Bow insisted, only sort of jokingly.

“Thanks, Bow.” Perfuma leaned into his side, head resting on the archer’s shoulder. “You’re a good friend.” 

“You bet I am.” 

* * *

What was she doing?! This was so dumb, walking in the Whispering Woods at night without telling anyone where she was going. Scorpia curled and uncurled her tail frettingly. Were the trees getting closer, or was that just her imagination? 

Something rustled in the distance. 

“It’s just an animal, Scorpia…” She reasoned, “You’re in the woods! There are animals in the woods. That’s where animals live!”

Her foot bumped into a root. That definitely wasn’t there before, because she hadn’t moved. 

Scorpia had just opened her mouth to scream when roots were cascading up, up, up, and restraining her to the spot. A bundle of stems sealed her mouth shut, and stinging tail immobilized embarrassingly behind her. 

A figure appeared from the underbrush. 

“Who goes there?” The figure asked accusingly, hands raised at their sides and bared like weapons

“Mmm-mm, mmmm.” Scorpia replied. The figure smacked themself on the forehead, and the roots shifted. 

“Who goes there.” They repeated, but by the tired sound of their voice Scorpia could bet they already knew. 

“Uhh, Princess and/or Force Captain Scorpia?” Scorpia replied for the second time. 

The figure stepped into the moonlight, which draped their woven locks in ebony, freckles dancing upon her skin like stars. That is, if stars were darker spots in the sky, rather than lighter. Maybe that was just a bad analogy - Scorpia wouldn’t know, Etheria didn’t have any stars. 

“You look pretty!” Scorpia blurted. Stupid! Stupid mouth, why would you- “Ah- pretty...threatening! Yes! Because we are enemies!” 

That was even worse. 

The figure - Princess Perfuma of Plumeria - giggled. Apparently she thought so too. 

“Fancy meeting you here. Come here often?” Scorpia tried again, wiggling subtly in the vines. Perhaps if she kept saying stupid things, then the Princess would get too distracted to keep her in place. 

“You know where you are, right?” Perfuma giggled again. 

“The…Whispering Woods?” Scorpia raised her brow. She hadn’t been walking longer than a minute, there was no way…

“You’re at the edge of Plumeria. How did you get so far?” 

“Really?!” Scorpia blinked, “No way- I just left-!” 

“I think I’ll take you back with me,” Perfuma mused, the glint in her eye sending a shiver down Scorpia’s spine. She tugged experimentally against the vines with her tail, to no avail. 

“Oh- you wouldn't want to do that, Catra would get mad and then she’d tell Hordak and Hordak would get mad and then he’d probably be all like ‘well why can’t Scorpia get herself back’ and the-“ 

The vines found their way back around her jaw. 

“Mmmf!” Scorpia protested. 

“Cooperate!” Perfuma ordered. Scorpia tried to feel threatened, but her heart was too busy fluttering (fluttering?!) to be intimidated. Her restraints tightened accordingly, and maybe a Scorpia was a little threatened. 

“Mmm mmmmmm mmm.” 

“Ooh, Glimmer will be so pleased!” Perfuma congratulated herself, performing an intricate swishing motion with her hand. The vines shaped themselves into a band, fastening her tail, a gag for her face, and something vaguely resembling cuffs around her pincers connected to Perfuma’s wrist by yet another vine. 

“Mm.” 

They began to walk. “You see, her and Adora have been getting touchy recently because of the lack of progress, and not in the way you think. Bow’s been complaining about it every time he comes over, honestly! Those two need to get a room.” 

Scorpia snorted. Who knew a midnight stroll would turn into a hostage-situation turned gossip session. Not her worst decision so far, even if she couldn’t truly respond. 

“Plus, with Angella walking in on them everywhere they have to get creative with their hiding spots, and-“ 

It went on like this for a while before Scorpia began to get worried. As much as she found herself enjoying watching and listening to the animated princess, the Force Captain felt that they should be…somewhere, by now. She tugged her pincers to get Perfuma’s attention via the rope connecting them. 

“- cut that out - and then _ Mermista _was like-“ 

“Mmm!” Scorpia insisted, gesturing at the tree with the distinctive robot scorch mark on it. They had to be going in circles, but Perfuma had yet to notice it. 

“What?” Perfuma asked, glaring.

“Mm mmm mmmm mmm.” 

Her gag retreated. 

“That’s the same tree.” 

“As what?” Perfuma stepped in. She’d make a pretty impressive loomer if she was taller than Scorpia, who was already feeling the Loom™. 

“As we’ve walked past before.” 

“Really?” Perfuma blinked, and Scorpia fought an oncoming blush. They really were pretty close right now, and- 

“Y-Yeah- it’s got the blast mark on it...and the scorchy smell….” Scorpia shook her pincers at it vaguely. The motion made the vine between them wobble. At some point it had grown little pink flowers. 

“Hmm.” Perfuma stepped away. “I’ve heard that the woods move stuff around sometimes, but this is just weird. Are you sure this is the same tree?” 

“Prett-y sure.” Scorpia smacked her lips. 

“But I just left the- and you said you were a minute away from the Fright Zone?” Perfuma interrogated, her back turned. She was kneeling at the base of the wounded tree, drawing her finger down one of its gnarled scars. 

“Yep.” 

“...great.” Perfuma sighed, “At least Bow won’t be having any more allergic reactions without me in Plumeria…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Scorpia stepped closer, reaching down to give Perfuma’s shoulder an awkward two-pincer shoulder pat. “I’m sure we’ll figure this out. In the meantime, tell me about yourself!” 

“No!” Perfuma flushed, “Get out of my head! If I hadn’t seen you at that stupid ball, I wouldn’t have caught feelings and started growing stupid flowers everywhere out of my control- and I wouldn’t have gone on this stupid walk and gotten lost in these stupid woods!” 

The forest went silent. 

The birds and frogs and bugs which had thus far accompanied them on their midnight soirée ceased their nighttime songs, leaving only the beat of her own heart in Scorpia’s ears; along with the puffing breaths that rocked Perfuma’s shoulders back and forth. 

“Are you okay?” Scorpia broke the moment. 

“Sorry, that wasn’t very polite.” Perfuma stood, yanking Scorpia forwards in the process. 

“I came out here thinking about someone, too.” Scorpia admitted quietly.

Perfuma took a chance, glancing to meet Scorpia’s gaze. The connection was brief, but instant - and both of them had to turn away after a moment. There was too much unsaid. They were different. They were on different sides. It couldn’t work.

Thump.

But couldn’t they- couldn’t they _ make _it work? Scorpia…Scorpia didn’t know if she could just up and leave the horde, they had raised her and- and belittled her, and… 

Thump. Thump. 

Were flowers literally springing up at Perfuma’s step? (Wait, when had they started walking again?) 

“Ah, princess, you’ve got a little something there.” Scorpia pointed out with the accented shake of their rope. 

Perfuma looked down, and furrowed her brows, ears turning pink. “I’m the plant princess- we- we’re in the woods, of course I’m making flowers!” 

Wait, seriously? Did this tie in with what Perfuma had said earlier when-

THUMP. 

“What was that?” Scorpia sidetracked, pausing their march. 

THUMP. This time whatever was making the sound was close enough to make the ground shake beneath their feet, which was appropriately worrying. 

“Are you doing that, with your flower thingies?” Scorpia squinted; she didn’t think so, based on how Perfuma was looking this way and that to discern the source of the noise. “Hey, maybe you should, ah, let me go - if we run into some beast then-” 

“How do I know _ you’re _ not the one doing this?” Perfuma whirled around incredulously, hands thrown up in the air. Her shawl flung about with the motions, and something about it was stupidly majestic to Scorpia’s eye. This woman could step on her, she realized, and there was nothing Scorpia could do about it. Why was that sort of exciting? 

* * *

_(First Sight)_

The first thing Perfuma noticed as Adora and Glimmer hit the ballroom floor, was the most beautiful woman (apart from maybe the She-Ra) she had ever laid eyes upon. Her hair was cropped and white as daisy petals, and lashes just as soft. Her dress was torn and striking - bold and black with red stones accenting her waistline. She knew the flowers in her hair were probably duplicating in pink to match her flush, but Perfuma couldn’t find the nerve to care. Next to her, Bow was staring as well - but not in solemn appreciation. He looked...worried? 

“Who _ is _ that?” Perfuma whispered, but Bow was too worried watching after Glimmer and Adora being scolded by Princess Frosta to respond. Perfuma didn’t mind, she’d probably be pretty off her zen if her friends were- wait, Glimmer and Adora _ were _ Perfuma’s friends. She tore her gaze away from the dazzling woman walking down the steps with- _ noo _, she had a date? Not the point right now!

Perfuma tugged on Bow’s arm as Adora and Glimmer were approached by the woman in black and her charge. “We should go talk to them!”

“Are you kidding? We should not do that.” Bow grimaced. Perfuma declined to listen. 

Soon enough, the princess found herself alone - Bow had gone to speak with an upset Glimmer (what was happening between them now, Perfuma had no idea - but she was sure she’d hear about it later) - and drifting towards the mysterious stranger. 

“You’ve been staring all night. Got something to say?” 

Perfuma jumped. That was not Bow’s voice. 

“Oh!” Perfuma blinked - it was the woman! “I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“Don’t worry, I’m just teasing.” The woman smiled easily, and Perfuma prayed silently that the blush haunting her cheeks wasn’t too obvious. 

“I’m Scorpia, pleased to meet you.” Scorpia held out one of her pincers, presumably to shake. 

“Perfuma! A-And I as well,” Perfuma sputtered upon the pincer’s reception. Her touch felt like an electric shock, sending dancing sparks up her arms. Goosebumps mingled with her freckles, but it seemed Scorpia was too busy staring into Perfuma’s oh-so-wide eyes to notice. 

“You look, um, very nice.” Perfuma fluttered her lashes nervously, letting go of Scorpia’s pincers. 

“Thank you!” The boisterous woman beamed. “You know, Catra nearly laughed herself to death with the first two dresses I pulled out - and I’ve got to admit, one of those was _ way _ too frilly if you know what I mean.”

“Hah, yeah. So many choices!” Perfuma agreed, throwing out her hands in exclamation. “Is this your first princess prom?” 

“Yeah - this year I’m only here because- well, nevermind. I probably shouldn’t tell you that, is this your first year?” Scorpia bit her lip. Perfuma took the opportunity to admire her strong form while the princess was speaking, and she did enjoy what she found. 

“This is my second, the first time it came around I wasn’t even ten.” Perfuma smiled. “I think that one was actually held in the kingdom of Salineas. Very wet.” 

“I bet. I visited there once, and it was definitely something.” Scorpia agreed, making a short motion of beckoning. Perfuma followed after her as the conversation continued until they rounded up the stairs and onto a fairly secluded balcony. Perfuma observed the ice-sculptures hanging from individual beams with interest. Scorpia tugged gently on her hand and pointed wordlessly to an intricate carving of flowering plants. Perfuma oohed appreciatively. 

“It was getting stuffy down there,” Scorpia explained. “All the humidity was making my exoskeleton itchy.” 

“Oh, tell me about it. Living in the kingdom of plant life can get pretty wet, too.” 

“Well, you see-” Scorpia began quite literally before both broke off into chuckles. Perfuma realized suddenly that they were still holding hands- er, holding appendages? She wasn’t sure how to phrase that. Wait, didn’t Scorpia come with someone? Was this alright? Oh, and her face was heating up again. 

“Oh, look at the time! It was nice talking, but I’ve got to go.” Scorpia cut in apologetically. People were beginning to gather on the dance floor for the first gathering. 

“You’re right! I hope to see you-” Perfuma began, but as she turned the princess realized Scorpia was already gone. 

“...again?” 

* * *

_(Present)_

“Scorpia! This way, quickly!” Perfuma beckoned, gesturing wildly towards the underbrush. Scorpia wasn’t sure what compelled her to pick this particular direction, but it was better than nothing. 

“Coming!” She complied, running after Perfuma. As she moved, the vines previously restraining her banished themselves, and she was free to run. Scorpia _ could _ use this as an opportunity to get away, but it seemed safety in numbers was the better route to pick for the moment. 

“What is that thing?” She asked, catching up easily to Perfuma, who was turning every so often to send a tidal wave of plant life to barrage their former path. The creature in question roared, its glowing blue eyes illuminating the shadows behind them eerily. 

“I think it’s one of those First Ones guardians - we must’ve stumbled across something important!” Perfuma explained. Sweat was gathering on her brow, and with every massive upturn of roots she appeared incrementally more tired. Hadn’t the princess spoken of making her kingdom bloom earlier, though? That sounded like a lot of work - how was this different? Maybe because her runestone was so close, or the difference between flowers and entire root systems? Scorpia’s knowledge on plants was nothing to brag about, but she had been doing a teensy bit of research since meeting Perfuma at the ball. She could now proudly explain photosynthesis, which was interesting. 

“Shouldn’t it be _ guarding _ something, rather than chasing us?” Scorpia reasoned, as if this point would make the ancient machinery suddenly change its mind. 

The roaring ceased for a moment. 

“Huh.” 

Then everything was exploding in a whirl of green and blue - the monster had somehow circled ahead of them, and the duo had walked straight into its waiting jaws. Both began to scream, and turned to run - but Perfuma was quickly falling behind. The worm had not lost any of its vigor and continued its chase, leaving Perfuma seconds away from imminent doom. 

“Perfuma!” Scorpia shouted, turning back to run to her rescue. Perfuma looked up, and their eyes locked just as Scorpia bowled them both over. The worm’s belly soared overhead, just barely missing them huddled on the ground. Perfuma’s fingers dug into her biceps, but Scorpia couldn’t bring herself to mind - hunched over the rebel princess in a push-up esque position. After a moment, the constant rumbling of the worm was gone. Had it given up? 

“Ah- thank you!” Perfuma huffed, dazzled by adrenaline and back pain. “You saved me!” 

“Um- all in a day’s work.” Scorpia excused, suddenly very aware of the position they were in. Her face flushed - hopefully excusable by the darkness - and she abruptly stood; one arm extended in offered help. Perfuma took it, and they stood, side by side, for a moment. Perfuma was awkwardly tucked under Scorpia’s arm as they surveyed their damaged surroundings - clumps of manipulated forestry one way, decimated stumps the other. The worm’s movements rumbled in the distance, and they both tensed, but it seemed they were getting quieter instead of louder. Also in the distance, the sun began to peek over the treetops curiously, as if asking ‘_ what did I miss?’ _ Both became vaguely dizzy for a moment, and they were back at the clearing in which they met. 

“Did...did you see all of that?” Scorpia asked hesitantly. 

“I think so, yes…” Perfuma replied in a daze. “I think we should go home, now.” 

“Can we meet again?” Scorpia asked, quieter than before. 

“Yes, but not here.” Perfuma decided, “I think I’ve had enough of the woods for a good while. 

And with that, they went their separate ways.

Plumeria continued to bloom for another week or so before they would meet again. Bow had refused to visit Plumeria again for the duration of this early spring - and instead Perfuma had visited Bright Moon out of turn, and life went on. Well, until…

“Horde soldier spotted on the Eastern border!” A woman shrieked, and all of the relative area was set to panic. Perfuma burst outside to see what the problem was, and was promptly confronted by her citizens screaming their heads off and running around like wild animals. After sitting one person down and contracting the explanation of “The horde is coming!” Perfuma promptly made the decision to check this supposed invasion out for herself. 

Her arrival at the border did not go how Perfuma was expecting it to. While there was a horde soldier, she wasn’t exactly the most hostile one around. Or an entire army, like her people had promised. 

“_ Scorpia _? What’re you doing here?” 

“Well, you see, I couldn’t really think of how to get your attention without blowing something up, and I figured you wouldn’t really appreciate that, so instead I came here, and when this nice woman came into sight I waved her down and asked if she could tell you I was here! Instead she ran off screaming, but here you are - so everything worked out!” 

“Scorpia,” Perfuma dragged a hand down her face, “I’m glad to see you, but everyone in Plumeria is freaking out. Maybe be a little bit stealthier about this in the future?” 

“The future?” Scorpia beamed, “You mean I’m _ not _banned for the rest of eternity?” 

“For now.” Perfuma squinted. “But don’t prompt my citizens to set off any more distress calls, please.” 

“I’ll try,” Scorpia promised. There was a pause. “So, um, I realize this might be bad timing now, but can I see your kingdom?” 

Perfuma was taken aback momentarily. “Why?” 

“I’ve never...seen it before? I don’t exactly get out much, and I’d like to get to know you better?” 

Perfuma thought for a moment, arms crossed. Scorpia shifted under the scrutiny, stinging tail curled behind her. She couldn’t think of anything devious she might be up to; after all, why would they horde send Scorpia as a spy when she was just as likely to give up information as to get it? Not to mention, if they knew about their midnight ‘stroll’ Scorpia would most likely be in trouble for letting Perfuma get away; and for being out there in the first place. 

“Sure.” She agreed, “but let me dress you up a little, first.” 

“Great!” Scorpia beamed, throwing open her arms. Perfuma stared in confusion for a moment, before realizing she was offering...a hug? She raised her arms slightly in response, and the scorpion princess promptly wrapped her in an all-enveloping embrace. It was like returning home after a long trip, Perfuma fantasized, warm and comforting - and then it was over; leaving her a bit hotter for her troubles. 

“So…” Perfuma scrutinized her charge, “We’ll need...pink!” 

With a wave of her hand, flowers found themselves manifesting around Scorpia’s neck in a luo, and more subtle bracelets of various blossoms snuggled Scorpia’s wrists; not so low as to hinder her pincers. Perfuma stepped in closer on her tip-toes to place a pink poppy above Scorpia’s ear. Scorpia lifted a pincer to help her balance by placing it against Perfuma’s waist, and she couldn’t resist a shiver.

“There!” Perfuma decided, “Close enough.” 

“To what?” Scorpia asked genuinely. 

“To a plumerian. Nobody else wears this many flowers,” Perfuma decided, beginning to walk back down the trail towards the more populated areas of Plumeria. The plants around them became more and more vivid as they walked closer to the heart, but perhaps the traitorous blossoms could be written off as part of the plant-kingdom’s natural charm, instead of evidence of Perfuma’s pining. 

“You guys certainly got an early spring,” Scorpia observed. 

Or not. 

Wait, hadn’t she already admitted to all of this on their walk? Or maybe Scorpia had forgotten - a lot happened that night. Her gut told her otherwise, but Perfuma elected to ignore it. 

“I realize now it’s sort of redundant,” Scorpia continued, shifting something from her pocket - “but I brought you this - it’s sort of weird, isn’t it - hah.” 

Perfuma turned to look. What she was being offered was a dark stone - not black, as first glance had led her to assume, but a deep red that reflected all sorts of colors as it turned in the light. It was carved in the shape of a rose - not with the utmost skill, and there were nicks on it that indicated - 

“Scorpia,” She gasped, “Did you make this?” 

“Yep,” Scorpia popped her ‘p’, “Is it that obvious?” 

“It’s beautiful!” Perfuma beamed wrapping her arms around Scorpia’s waist. Scorpia paused, unused to being the one on the receiving end; and then rested her arms around Perfuma’s shoulders. 

“I’m going to put this in my window seal, it’ll look so beautiful there - the sun hits it just right every morning, and it’ll be so fun to wake up to- oh, I’m getting ahead of myself.” Perfuma blabbered, before looking up. “Thank you.” 

“O-Of course,” Scorpia stammered. This was nice, they both thought at the same time. 

The rest of their walk was spent with idle chatter, and by the time they found themselves running out of topics - or perhaps, more accurately, energy - they were in a field of flowers Perfuma often came to for moments of privacy. 

"So, your kingdom really became this colorful because of _me_?" Scorpia finally broached as they lay on their backs, fingers & pincers just barely brushing. 

"Perhaps." Perfuma admitted, "Yes." 

"Oh, geez." Scorpia snorted, but it was not a snort of mockery. "I'm...I'm glad you think of me that way." 

"I think I am too," Perfuma pondered, watching yet another flower intrude just past her fingertips as her chest began to warm. 

"Can we meet again?" 

"Of course." 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! If anything else comes to mind I might add more, but thanks for reading :] 
> 
> Edit: updated to (hopefully) be a bit easier to read.


End file.
